Marichat May: God AU
by Raydara12
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien were born and became the god and goddess of creation and destruction, she never would have thought how much her boyfriend was such a cat deep down. Marichat May with a little of Adrinette from Adrinette April mixed in since I wasn't able to find time in April. And cause why not.. This all takes place before Heavenly Love. *Figured I'd post here too.*
1. Chapter 1

**1Day#1: "You're Injured, Please Stay the Night. Please."**

 **14 Years Old**

Whoever told her training wouldn't be a harsh thing, they were full of shit. As Marinette took on the courses at the training hall for her and her partner, she wouldn't had expected to get tossed against one of the brick walls.

When she was first informed about her upcoming trainings leading towards her duties as future goddess of creation, never once had the thought of the pain that a god could endure. Guess a young goddess had to learn the hard way.

Laying across the granite floor of the training hall, Marinette could feel the pain, and as excruciating as it was, felt the result of the impact scorching throughout her entire left side of her body. Some of the slightest movements of her body sent sharp needle like pains throughout her muscles. A pain she knew would take a few days to heal. Thank the gods and their ability to heal fast.

Adjusting her weight towards her right side, Marinette grunts as she attempts to push herself up with right arm and legs until the pain started to sting under her skin. Glancing down, she eyed over her whole body to see the approaching bruises surfacing to her skin and the visible cuts, some deep, cover her left arm and the lower calf of her left leg.

"Yep. Maman and Papa aren't gonna be ecstatic when they return." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette looked to find her familiar, her kwami, Tikki hovering beside her. Worry crossing her small features as she looks over her chosen.

"Yea, I'll be fine, Tikki. Nothing to bad." She forced a chuckle through clenched teeth.

Pushing further with her arm, Marinette grunts from the pressure pressing against her wounds until she refrains from moving further. Not wanting to agitate her injuries even more.

"Marinette!"

Looking over towards the entrance of the training hall she was occupying, Marinette saw her ever faithful partner. It may sound cliche and simple romantics, but she could never deny how seeing her boyfriend rush towards her in worry charmed her. Especially when said boyfriend was currently dressed in his god alter ego's form. Her brave and loving, Chat Noir. The future god of destruction.

Dressed in his iconic attire or blacks and greens, Marinette couldn't help but still chuckle when she saw her boyfriend's cat ears and tail. Plagg always stated that it was a stylish appeal and felt fitting for the role of destruction.

Sliding to a halt, Chat fell to his knees as he hovered over Marinette worryingly, his cat ears bent down behind him. His clawed hands moving some of her clothes aside as he assessed her injuries. The whispered gasps coming from his beloved as his hands made contact with one of her injuries.

"Alright, Marinette, I think you're done for today."

"Oh, minou. It's just a few injuries, nothing horrible."

Chat caught her grimacing as she attempted to push herself up again. The sight pulling at his heartstrings.

"Oh, princess. I know you're strong and brave, but you need to learn to not be so stubborn. You also need to accept help when you are obviously injured."

She took a deep breath and hung her head low.

"I know. I just feel like a failed and I hate feeling this way. And on top of getting injured."

Chat chuckles as he moves his arms to cradle her back and under her knees. Adjusting his weight, he pushes himself up along with Marinette. Cradling his love safely in his arms.

"Princess." Hearing nickname and silence, she looked up to meet the gaze of bright emerald greens as their focused remained on her. "You will never be failure. My love, we are still training for our duties as creation and destruction. We are not expected to perfect in the beginning. Together we will learn and grow to the mighty gods that we were born to be. Believe in yourself."

Seeing Tikki floating beside him and nodding in agreement; Marinette smiled and nodded her head and rested against Chat as he walked out of the training hall with her in his arms.

Walking through the different pathways of the heavens, the two arrived in their home section. Heading down the recognized pathway, Marinette opens her eyes and looks up to she her family's home. The warmth visible from where position. However, as soon as her home came to view, Chat continued to walk pass the Dupain-Cheng home.

"Minou, where are you going? My home's back there."

"I know, but I'm taking you to my home."

Looking over a head of her, Marinette could see the Agreste home approaching in view.

"Chat, I'll be fine. Maman and Papa will be home tomorrow evening from earth. I can survive a day."

Stopping at the front gates of his home, Chat looked down at his girlfriend.

"My princess. You got injured today and both of our parents are gone for the time being. Let me take care of you. Please, stay the night with me." She watched as his cat ears folded down against his blond hair. "Please."

He was begging, and all though she was sure she could handle taking care of herself while her parents were away, Marinette couldn't say no to the face of her kitten.

Resting back against his chest, snuggled within his arms, she released a contented sigh. "Alright, kitty. I'll stay."

Smiling, she could hear as well as feel the purring that was vibrating underneath his chest. She couldn't blame the cat that was her boyfriend. He was protective and hated seeing her hurt. When she feels better and less in pain, she'll make it up to him. For now, she's gonna enjoy her time with her kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**1Day#2: "Can I Pick, Princess?"**

The following morning, the young goddess of creation slowly awakens to the soothing fabrics of silk covering her body.

The silk felt lovingly against her creamy skin. Like an ocean of warmth, Marinette sunk even further into the mass of bedding covers. Giving off a contented hum as she snuggled against the pillow.

One of the best parts about the bed she currently laid in, it smelt like her love, Adrien.

It turned out to be a nice evening with just her and her chaton. Not once had it ever amazed her how much her boyfriend was so caring and careful when taking care of her injuries.

Once they made it to his bedroom, her cat warmed up a bath for her with special herbs and ingredients to assist the healing of her wounds. Adding fragrances of lavender and roses to give an aroma for relaxation. And after bathing to soak away the sweat and cleanse the wounds, her love patiently wrapped her cuts with such care.

The mortals on earth may find it mushy and over romantic, but for a god and goddess, it was an honor to end up with your other half that each would bleed to ensure the other is greatly cared for.

Feeling her body waking further from her drowsiness, Marinette hums again and stretches her body. Her joints popping from under use; the fabrics of her night wear shifting from her movements.

"Well, it looks like my princess as finally awaken."

Marinette turns her head towards the entrance of the bedroom to find not her regular clothed boyfriend, but her boyfriend still in his Chat Noir form. Black, grey, and hints of green cloth fabrics covering his body and symbol of a warrior.

"Good morning, minou. Why are you still in Chat Noir form? Shouldn't you give Plagg a break?"

Her love broke out in a laugh as he moved to sit beside her.

"Nope. That furball is being punished until I deem it worthy to revert back."

"Oh, dear. What did Plagg do this time?"

"That damn kwami hacked up a hairball in my underwear. My underwear!"

Now it was Marinette's turn to howl in laughter. The sounds of Tikki's soft giggles joining in somewhere under the bedding or possibly the pillow.

Seeing Marinette laugh brought a smile to his face. It was one of his greatest joys to make his love smile and laugh.

"So, how about breakfast? You must be hungry." He asked, moving closure towards her.

"Sure. Once I get dressed we both can work together and make some breakfast."

Chat beamed beside her, cradling his head in his hands.

"Oh! Can I pick, princess?! I love when I get the chance to pick your outfits."

It made the days like these easier knowing they have some of their wardrobe with the other when they spent the night.

"Your designer father is beginning to get to you, chaton." Marinette chuckled.

"No, that's a lie. I just like to pick clothes for my darling love once in a while when she will allow me."

"You're such a dork."

Chat moved forward and bumped his nose with hers.

"Yes, but I'm your dork, princess."

"Very well. Go ahead and pick."

"Yes!" Chat shouted as he jumped off the bed towards his closet. His black tail trailing behind him until he disappeared behind the door. She could instantly hear his movements and clothes moving off the shelves.

"Nothing cat themed!"

"No promises!


	3. Chapter 3

**1Day #3: Adopted Cat**

The day went by quickly as Marinette and Adrien spent their day roaming around the metropolis that was their home in the heavens.

To Adrien's relief, Marinette's injuries were close to complete healing. Mere scratches now taking place from the once cuts that bared her skin.

So, with her wounds close to completing full healing, he thought it was a wondrous day to take his lady out for the day. As well as enjoy their time together before their parents return in the early evening.

Yet, as quickly as the morning sun rose, days must fall as the sun started making its descent for the day. With evening approaching, the young god looked over at his lady as exhaustion was evident on her features.

Calling Plagg for his transformation, Adrien switched to Chat Noir as he scooped his princess in his arms, no disagreement coming from Marinette as he began vaulting himself and his lady along the granite roofs of homes. Thankfully the homes were built sturdy for the gods that created them. Last thing Chat wanted was to fall through the roof of an unexpected home owner. Especially when a majority of the homes were built to be grande and majestic for the god or gods living within.

One day, he will build a home grande to fit and be worthy for his lady. A home full of warmth and love. After all, his princess only deserve the best things in their immortal life.

And maybe one day, the cat will be no mere stray of destruction, but claimed.

Seeing the Dupain-Cheng's residents in the distance, Chat launched himself into further leaps until he landed softly onto the soft pillowed ground of clouds. That was one of the beauties in the metropolis they lived in. Seeing the different arts of sculpted designs made from the clouds and manifestation of other materials that build this sanctuary; it showed Chat how Marinette always became inspired during her designing and creations. There was much beauty around their home once you took a moment to open your eyes and look.

Smiling, Chat entered the Dupain-Cheng home and made his way to the third floor where Marinette's room resides. With her still held in his arms, Chat carried the sleeping goddess up the stairs to place her in the comforts of her bed.

Entering their daughter's bedroom, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng find their daughter lying peacefully on her bed and under the covers. Beside her, they found Adrien, in his Chat Noir form snuggled and embracing their daughter protectively.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sabine brushed Chat's blond locks away from his face. The small action causing Chat to nuzzle and dig his face further in the crook of Marinette's neck. Smiling, Sabine repeated the motion as she brushed her daughter's midnight locks away from the front of her face. The light action waking Marinette.

Peeking up to see her parents, she greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome back, maman, papa."

"Hello, sweetheart. Sorry for waking."

"It's alright, maman. How's the bakery franchise on earth doing?" She asked.

"Wonderfully. I see your adopted cat is with you again." Her mother giggled seeing the two together.

Marinette scoffed, "I don't know about adopted, but he sure acts like a stray."

"Others would think otherwise." Marinette saw her mother and father smirk.

Turning her head slightly over her shoulder, Marinette saw the mass of blond against her back and neck. A small vibration against her back signally her love's purring. A smile of adoration stretching along her lips.

"Alright, he's my adopted cat." Marinette turns back around and snuggles against her pillows.

Her mother and father bend over to leave a kiss on their daughter's forehead. As they walked towards the door to leave her room, they caught a faint statement from their daughter that brought smiles to the couple.

"My adopted chaton. One day, I'll put a collar on you, minou."

As Marinette slowly dozed off again, Chat wrapped his tail around her calf as his arms embraced her closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**1Day #4: Dinner with Parents (Adrinette April)**

It was one of those days. The days where the Agreste and Dupain-Cheng family gather in one of the households to share a wondrous meal together.

Tonight, the two families decide on the Agreste household.

With Emilie, Sabine, and Tom shuffling around the large granite kitchen space, the three work in a harmonious balance in team effort as the three cooks whip up a grand feast.

You see, it was a month since Tom, Sabine, Emilie, and Gabriel returned from their travels to earth. Within the past month, Tom and Sabine's bakery company has expanded with supplying the best baked goods that mortals have tasted. For Gabriel and Emilie, their fashion house company had gained a reputation of unique and exquisite fashion ware that the mortals have seen during the decade.

The gods and goddesses may have a routine role, but on most occasions, a god or goddess like to create a life using talents and sharing it with the mortals on earth. Only taking breaks when it comes to fulfilling their duties.

So for tonight, the two power couples wish to create a grand feast for their current successes. And what better way then to celebrate with the people you love.

As Emilie, Sabine, and Tom dance around the kitchen, Emilie placed a variety of fruits, nuts, candied treats, cookies, and cheeses onto a silver tray. Walking over towards Gabriel as he sat at their kitchen bar to hand over the silver tray.

"Here's the kwamis food. Would you be a dear and place it on the table for them, please?" Emilie asked Gabriel. A sweet smile sliding on her lips.

Chuckling, Gabriel grabbed the tray and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Of cause, cheri."

As Emilie returned to Tom and Sabine's side to finish the last pieces for dinner, Gabriel walked to the table and placed the silver tray in the middle of the polished wooden surface.

"Enjoy." Gabe said as he turned to head back to the kitchen.

Excitingly, Tikki, Plagg, Pollen, Trixx, Nooroo, and Duusu darted swiftly towards the colorful tray of food. Food that the kwamis gratefully and hungerly started to devour.

As the minutes ticked on, the feast was finished as the adults set the table with the food. The kwamis still sitting on their tray as they continue to eat their fill.

Gathering all the members, the two families took their seats and made their plates.

And like always, the night was was going well. Discussions of topics ranging based of interest or curiosity. Conversations relating to a person's duties or gossip.

That was until the conversation revolved back towards Adrien and Marinette.

"So, how has training been, kids? Anything knew?" Emilie asked the two near the end of the table.

"Good." Adrien responded with excitement. "Master Fu told me that in a few weeks, Marinette and I will be ready for transformation practices. The thought of changing into a cat or panther is thrilling."

The parents and Marinette smiled at Adrien's excitement. As most gods and goddesses had abilities that related to their duties and roles, it was common that most gods and goddesses had the ability to shapeshift.

"Oh, that's exciting. You'll have a good time learning transformations." Sabine added, "I remember when your parents, Tom and I were in transformations. Gabriel had such a difficult time with shapeshifting." Tom, Emilie, and Sabine were chuckling at the memory as Gabriel hid his face in his hands groaning from embarrassment. "We were in training one day and Gabriel had been working tirelessly with his abilities that during training he had managed to shapeshift into a snow owl. It was magnificent and stunning. His feathers were beautiful. Once he transformed, the three of us were clapping and seeing him accomplish the transformation that he decided to try flying. Let's say for the short story, Gabriel managed to fly up but only for a few seconds before plummeting into the small spring pond of the training hall we were in."

The table roared into laughter while Gabriel leaned his head back against the chair groaning again. Only to join in on the laughter after a few seconds.

As the night and dinner started coming to an end, dessert placed in front of everyone when Tom elbowed Gabriel in his side to get his attention. When Gabriel looked over, Tom gave the man a smirk and wink, gesturing his gaze towards their children. Understanding the gesture, a smirk of his own appeared on Gabriel's lips as the husbands gained their wife's attention and all turned to the young gods.

"So, tell me Adrien," the young blond looking up, Marinette following along as the two looked to see their parents staring at them. "When do you plan on popping the question to Marinette?"

At the question, Adrien choked on the dessert he currently bit from while Marinette choked on her drink she was sipping. The two falling into a round of coughing.

Watching the reactions from their children, the parents burst into laughter as the two young gods regained their breaths.

"WHAT?!"

"PAPA!"

Coming down from their laughter, Tom waved his hands.

"It's alright you two. We're just messing with you. You two have plenty of time. Hopefully in two years or so." Tom winked at Adrien. Leaving the two young gods in a blushing fit.

What better way to end a family dinner than by embarrassing the children.


	5. Chapter 5

1 **Day#5: Yarning For You**

To think she was used to unexpected surprises, today had proved otherwise.

She should have expected that this would have happened at least once. Though through the years of no issues she felt good that nothing of the sort would happen. Apparently she was wrong. And she guessed it was bound to happen when you have a boyfriend who's a cat theme god of destruction.

So when Marinette walked down the hallway towards her personal study, half designed as her personal sewing room thanks to the help of Gabriel. And with his help, he supplied everything a young designer would need to create whatever he heart desired.

Except the destruction of a cat boy.

When she entered her personal study, the colorful sight before her brought a stream of multiple emotions but anger was definitely in the top of the list.

For standing before her near one of the corners of her study, the area where she housed her organized shelves and hooks of string and yarn, stood her obnoxious lover and partner, Chat Noir. Her boyfriend that was currently in a hurricane tangled mess of sting and yarn dangling by the ceiling hooks.

How Adrien gets himself in these messes is beyond her. But maybe that's why Master Fu said Adrien was born as the god of destruction. The universe must have known this day would come and are probably laughing at her situation right now.

May the heavens give her strength.

Walking speechless towards the tangled god, Chat Noir quits his squirming and looks up to see his beloved.

"My Lady!" He gives her an innocent smile. "I swear this is not what it looks like."

"Then pray tell what this looks like then, minou?"

"I-I was thinking how wonderful of a boyfriend I'd be by coming to visit my amazing lady. However, when I didn't see her in her bedroom, there was only one other place I knew my love liked to spend her time in."

Chat watched nervously as Marinette's expression hadn't changed since her arrival.

"So, when I stumbled in and didn't see you, I assumed I beat you here. So I waited. But Plagg-"

"Oh don't you dare blame Plagg for this."

Gulping, Chat bowed his head in defeat.

"Okay, I got bored waiting for you and the strings became so tempting I lost myself and may have overdone it with the strings and yarns. But you can't really blame me. Right, bugaboo? You know how our familiar's blend in us."

Marinette watched as her boyfriend had the audacity to give her kitten eyes.

"You will clean this mess up and return this section of my study back to the spotless mess it was. Is that clear, Chaton?"

Letting go of his kitten eyes, "Yes, My Lady. But, your cat needs help getting cut down."

"Oh, don't worry, love. I have the _purrfect_ person to aid you with that." She gave Chat an evil smirk. His face paled at the exact person he knew she was mentioning.

"Princess! I beg you, don't bring her!" He watched as Marinette exited the study and her footsteps fading down the hallway to a nearby room. "Princess! I don't need her to have more humiliating memories of me!"

With his pleads going unheard, Marinette returned shortly with a friend. A friend that has been with her family as well as the Agreste's. One that was like her sister.

For standing beside Marinette, was their seventeen year old guardian and current guard, Kagami Tsurugi.

And Kagami was looking at Chat with a smirk as she took in the hilarious scene before.

"Wow, Adrien. I'd never thought I'd have to rescue you from something like this when you and Marinette were born. Guess you proved me otherwise."

Groaning, Adrien begged Kagami to just end his suffering and cut him loose from his tangled prison.

Manifesting her sword, Kagami cut Chat from the strings and yarns and left the two gods in a laughing fit as she returned to her bedroom.

"Kagami is never gonna let me forget this." Chat mumbled.

"Oh I won't either, love." Laughing, she made her boyfriend begin cleaning his mess as she went to her sewing machine to start on her project she had planned for the morning. As for Chat, he knew it was bound to happen that his bad luck would get him a tangled predicament.


	6. Chapter 6

**1Day#6: Admiration (Adrinette)**

Tom and Sabine always told her that it would be a nice gesture to wear something that represented the one that you admired. Show them the love and care that you have for them. And how uplifting it could be to someone you love.

Thinking about what to do for a gesture of admiration, Marinette wanted something truly special. Something that would show Adrien how much she appreciates and loves him.

Walking around her study, she glanced around her different fabrics, sketched in her sketchbook. Anything that would be inspirational.

So, when a small winged spirit floated through the window of her study holding a letter, Marinette took the letter in kind, thanking the spirit as they flew back out towards their next delivery.

Glancing at the letter in her hands, she flipped the letter around to find a wax seal with a cat's paw print engraved within.

Opening the letter, Marinette read the handwritten letters of her boyfriend inviting her to a special training down at the training dome. Reading through the letter with further explanation on the topic, a smile adorned her lips as an inspiration jolted into her creative mind.

A fun gesture that she knew her minou would even love.

For when she arrived at the training dome and hour later, Marinette found Adrien standing in the center of the stadium he was occupying in a conversation with Plagg.

Walking behind him, Plagg's cat eyes glanced behind Adrien's shoulder seeing her arrival. A smile lifting on Plagg. Seeing the cat kwami's eyes behind him, Adrien turned around to find a heartwarming sight greeting him.

Behind him, he was greeted with his princess wearing a black scarf with some green cat pawprints in the corners of each end and wearing faux cat ears on top of her raven hair.

Chest fluttering, Marinette moved forward and embraced her boyfriend in a hug and whispered warming words in his ear.

"I wanted to show you how much a appreciate you and to never forget how much I love you, minou."

Chest growing hot, Adrien returned her hug, embracing her tightly, a purr emitting from his chest before releasing her.

"Thanks for coming princess."

"Always minuo." She pushes herself on her toes and presses her lips with his for a kiss. "I'll be watching. Maybe after you're done, we can have a date."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, my lady."

Giving her cat another kiss, Marinette took her seat to watch the young god begin his training. And watching her minou in action just amplified her admiration for Adrien.


	7. Chapter 7

**1Day#7: Mari Protects Chat**

It wasn't supposed to happen.

They never prepared them for a scenario such as this. How could they have not mentioned it to them? How did this even happen to begin with?

The day start out well. Marinette was sitting along the bleachers of the stadium, watching her boyfriend in the center of the arena learning the manifestation of destruction and how to wield and contain the power. She remembered Plagg telling them about cataclysm and black hole. Two of the most powerful abilities of destruction that Adrien will be able to wield. Abilities that Plagg urged to Master Fu to begin training sooner while Adrien was still developing.

With Master Fu's approval, Plagg encouraged Adrien to begin his training as soon as possible.

So, there they were, the two gods and the kwamis occupying one of the stadiums of the training hall. Training appeared to be going well from what Marinette was able to witness. Chat ran and dodged around the arena when training officially began.

A miniature earth titan being Chat's opponent for the day.

It was common to use an elemental or titan for training as most felt appreciative when given a chance to help gods and goddesses train and grow. Found it as a great honor and opportunity to serve, as well as offer any form of advice when it came to a young god or goddess. And that it made it easier knowing that an elemental and titan can rebuild themselves after an attack.

As for Chat, he was beginning to show signs of manifestation for cataclysm. Managing to create a full cataclysm one time so far. Using the ability to disintegrate the spear that the titan had been wielding as his weapon of defense.

And that's how the training had fared through the afternoon. Chat managing to outsmart the titan and crumble it into a rock pile in a total of five times. Taking pride that he felt he was making improvements along with showing signs of control for his destruction abilities. The god felt Master Fu would be proud of him if he were here watching.

When Chat managed to take down the titan a sixth time, Chat backed off, taking the opportunity to breath while he waited for the titan to regenerate. From behind, he heard Marinette cheering, turning to give his girlfriend a pose or two. Jogging around and doing flips to entertain the goddess.

However, the moment came to a crashing halt when the two gods heard a pained roar behind them. Looking back, the two found the titan rubble shaking, the titan's head roaring as one of his hands clawed at the granite flooring. Both Chat and Marinette watched in shock at the event taking place in front of them.

The two gods watching as a black mist rotated around the titan. The titan still in the process of regenerating as the two gods watched the titan's once yellow core and veins bleed to purple. They watched in horror as the gentle titan morphed into a raging, corrupted beast.

Without a warning, the titan charged Chat at full speed, the god barely dodging when a jagged fist contacted with the granite flooring.

"Chat, get out of there!" The god of destruction heard the high pitch shout from the little ladybug kwami.

If only it were easy to dodge and run.

As the corrupted titan charged at Chat, the god fought back, clawing and punching at any open opportunity that was given.

And as the brawl continued, Chat was too occupied to see the spear that the titan manifested. As the god struck a blow to the right shoulder of the titan, the beast swung with his left and sliced a gash into Chat's left side of his chest.

"No!"

"You will taste my blade young god of destruction. I will make you feel the corruption within."

The titan grabbed Chat by his chest and flipped him over, slamming his body against the granite floors. Cracks generating from the impact.

Raising his other hand, purple essence bagan to hover from the veins of the titan, heading towards the unconscious god.

Before the essence made contact with the young god's body, vines wrapped around the titan's hand and body. The beast roaring as the vines held him in place. Turning his head, he saw the young goddess coming forward, her hands highlighted in a pink glow as she glared at him.

"You will not harm him!" She shouted in anger.

"You and your other half will join me." The titan snarled back.

Vines tearing and ripping, Marinette took the one opportunity and hurled the titan across the arena. With the titan on the other side, Marinette ran to her beloved, kneeling as she took in the unconscious god, the gash visible and bleeding. She had to get him to a healer. Watching the titan standing up, Marinette hoped Plagg was keeping Chat's injuries sustained.

Hearing the titan roar, Marinette manifested a bow, taking her stance as she generated arrows; releasing them as they made contact with the titan. Pushing the beast back, but only so far. She needed help, she needed a distraction.

Firing another arrow, the titan charged, making halfway towards Marinette and Chat when a blade speared through the titan, causing it to roar from the contact.

Looking behind her from where the blade originated, Marinette saw Kagami diving down until she landed in front of her and the titan. A screech echoing from above as Marinette gazed at the giant snow owl soar above them.

Kagami charged forward, retrieving her blade from the titan to enact another attack. When the titan took a step back, Kagami grabbed the titan and hurled it into the air, the giant snow owl catching it in their talons. The owl then diving down until slamming the titan against the granite floor, still holding the beast in place.

Kagami turned and shouted at Mari. "Go. Gabriel and I will finish this. You protect Adrien and get him to a healer."

Without another word, Kagami ran to aid Gabriel.

Not being told twice, Marinette bonded with Tikki. Manifesting her wings, Marinette picked up Chat, cradling his body against her.

"Hold on, minou. I'll keep you safe."

Spreading her wings, Marinette took off with Chat and soared out of the training dome and to the nearest healer.


	8. Chapter 8

**1Day#8: Kitty Kisses**

Flying in panic and fear, Marinette soared through the sky erratic, dodging around spirits and homes in search for the one healer she knew best.

After moments of soaring, Chat still clutched to her like a life line, Marinette spotted the home that belonged to none other, Master Fu.

Landing harshly, Marinette didn't even take the moment to knock until she barreled through the front door and shouting his name.

"Master Fu! Master Fu!"

Releasing her bond with Tikki, Marinette frantically yelled for the healers name, Tikki following along and calling his name until they saw the older god approach through the arch way from his living room in a nervous pace.

Seeing Marinette in a fearful state, the older god caught the body of the young god of destruction unconscious in her arms.

"What happened, child?" He asked as he approached to take a closer look.

"I-I don't k-know," Marinette responded shakinly. "I don't what it was or what happened."

Seeing the young goddess trembling, Fu asked Marinette to follow him towards the back of his home where a small spring pond rested with a small waterfall flowing from a small cliff. As well as a variety of flowers, bushes, and trees scattered around the area creating a calming effect and atmosphere.

Watching Fu approach a small desk area and shelves, the older god grabbed jars with different ingredients as the god began placing some within the pond of spring water.

"Place Chat in the water, Marinette."

Following his order, Marinette walked into the spring water and gently placed her boyfriend into the water, resting his back against a low rising rock to keep his head above the water's surface.

"Will he be okay, Master Fu?"

"He'll be fine, young one. The spring water and the herbs i mixed in will heal his body and wound." The two gods watched over the god of destruction as they talked. "Tell me, child. What happened?"

"He was training, practicing cataclysm manifestation. It was a titan this time around that was his sparring partner for the day. All was going fine until halfway through training, the titan roared like it was in pain and both Chat and I watched as this dark and black mist coated around the titan and watched it become beast like covered in black and purple."

She watched as Fu's eyes widened from the last sentence. Her brows furrowing at his change in expression.

"Master," Fu looked at the goddess, "You know what happened, don't you?"

Closing his eyes, the old master nodded and hummed. "Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

Furrowing his brows, "No."

"What?" She stated out of shock. "Why?"

"I know it's not the answer you'll like, but you and Adrien do not need to know right now."

"Master Fu-"

"I need you two to trust me, Marinette. I promise when the time is right, we will inform you and Adrien. But now is not the time."

The use of we didn't escape her. It confirmed that others knew, and she wouldn't be surprised if their parents and kagami knew as well. Yet, she knew arguing against the great god would be of no use. So she agreed.

"Alright. You stay and watch over him while I check on your families and the situation back at the dome. Send a spirit my way if it's urgent or if you need anything."

"Okay, Master Fu."

With that, the old god stood and left Marinette alone with Chat as he continued to lay in the spring water.

As an hour passed, Chat slowly came too as he gave a grunt, alerting Marinette as she stood and walked over beside him. Walking into the spring water and sitting beside him.

"Minou?"

The cat god slowly opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Master Fu's. I brought you here so you can heal."

Marinette moved forward and slide some blond hair out his face. Gently caressing her fingers along his cheek as they stared at each other.

"You worried me, you know."

Giving a purr from the ministrations, he looked back at his love, "I'm sorry, My Lady."

"I'm just glad you're safe and okay." She leant down until their lips connected. A loud purr resonated through his chest at the feeling of contentment.

"Hmm, my favorite. Kitty Kisses." He gave Marinette smirk.

Not even having the energy to fight back, Marinette slide further into the spring water. Seeing what she was doing, Chat sat up more, keeping the gash on his side still under water. Leaning against the smooth and flat surface of the boulder, Marinette laid her head against his chest, taking in the closeness of her beloved.

Neither knew what happened and occurred, and didn't appreciate being left in the dark; but, for now, they'll listen to their guides and wait. For now, the two will appreciate the time of the current moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**1Day #9: Jealous (Adrinette)**

With the incident passed and taken care of, Kagami and Gabriel managed to contained the corrupted titan and quarantine that section of the dome until Master Fu was found.

The other gods continued on and whispered discussions spread throughout the different realms of the gods. Hints of worry etched into the realms but only little. Whatever was the cause, a majority of gods were keeping quiet.

In all, it was frustrating Marinette and Adrien. However, Master Fu continued to reassure them that the time will come when they are ready to be told, but not the time now. Something about creating unnecessary stress and distraction from their current priorities. It even showed that their families were aware of the situation but kept their mouths shut.

Attempting to keep themselves distracted, Marinette sat in her room working on a personal design project. On her bed, Adrien rested from the past event, taking it easy and preventing strain on his wounds after healing treatment from Master Fu. Surprisingly, talking with Gabriel and Emilie, they agreed to allow Adrien to stay with Marinette at her home while his body healed.

Not that Adrien was complaining. He was enjoying the house arrest of constant care. Mainly the cat side of him. He was never going to deny the pamper and attention, especially when that attention was from his lady.

The pain in his side subdued from the constant herbs and medicine from Master Fu so long as he refrained from constant movement. And as he stayed with his lady, it was comforting to be able to watch his princess in her natural space of design and fashion. It was fascinating for him to watch and gaze at the creations she came up with from concept to final product. No wonder she was born as the goddess of creation.

While lying on his uninjured side of her bed and watching Marinette work at her desk, she was deep in concentration that Marinette didn't hear the soft fluttering of wings floating through the open window beside her desk.

Since this morning, Marinette had been waiting for new herbs and medicine from Master Fu to mix and serve to Adrien, along with creating a healing paste for his injured side. They just weren't sure when exactly Fu would send all the ingredients. Being a busy god it was a waiting game for the two.

Seeing a light shadow over the page of her sketchbook, she looked up to see one of the cutest spirits she had ever seen.

"Oh my gods." Marinette dropped her pencil as she looked to find a long haired black maine coon with the most adorable angled wings to fit a spirit animal. And the added touch of a double satchel around it's back made it even more of an adorable site. "You are the cutest kitty I've seen!"

Forgetting her design, Marinette wrapped the spirit cat into her arms and hugged the animal to her chest.

"You are so adorable." The cat giving a small mew from the affection.

As Marinette cuddled the spirit cat, she was unaware of the death glare that was coming from the other side of her room.

' _What? How dare this cat come into my home!'_

A low growl was clawing up Adrien's throat as he watched his lady cooing over the spirit animal. His pupils small and thin as he stared possessively at his girlfriend.

' _Who does this cat think he is?! How dare he touch my princess!'_

If he had his cat ears right now, they would have been bent back from the intense glare he kept sending the two.

"Who's a precious kitten."

' _Excuse you!'_ Adrien was dumbfounded as he continued to watch Marinette and the cat. Arms stretched out in disbelief from her words. She had a cat. Him! He was her cat!

He was her cat that was injured and deserved all the affection and attention damn it. He felt betrayed. Utter betrayal from his lady. It didn't help the situation with Plagg beside him on the headboard chuckling and giggling, constantly whispering 'jealousy' to his chosen.

Finishing cooing over the spirit animal, the cat messenger reached into his satchel and pulled out an envelope, holding it out to Marinette in his muzzle.

Setting the spirit animal down, she took the envelope and waved the cat farewell as she opened the envelope to find the herbs and medicine.

"Perfect. Alright, minou. I can finally make your medicine."

Looking over towards the location of her bed, Marinette is startled to find Adrien leaning back against the headboard with a sour and grumpy attitude as he stared back at her.

Leaning weight to one side, Marinette rested one of her hands on her hips, "What's wrong with you?"

Adrien didn't respond as he slouched into the bed. Plagg laughed as he looked at Marinette. "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"You cuddled another cat." Adrien responded with a huff, "I'm your cat."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette shakes her head at Adrien's childish behavior.

"Really, minou?" She asked as she walked over towards the bed and sat beside Adrien. The blond god turning his head away from the goddess.

"You said he was cute and adorable. I thought I was your cute and adorable cat."

Marinette couldn't help it, but she laughed. Her cat was truly a jealous and possessive kitten.

"Oh, minou. It's true, that spirit was cute and adorable, but there's something even better that the spirit doesn't have that you do."

Perked in interest, Adrien glanced back at Marinette. "Really?"

Leaning forward, Marinette rubbed her nose with his and giving him a loving smile.

"Oh course, Adrien. He may have been cute and adorable, but you are my handsome kitten and knight, chaton. No cat could ever take your place." Giving his nose another boop, Adrien felt his cheeks warm. How in the high heavens could he stay mad at his goddess.

Embracing his princess in his arms, Marinette returned the gesture.

"Thanks, my lady." He snuggled her closer, "But seriously. No more cooing over other cats."


	10. Chapter 10

**1Day#12: Touch Starved**

Since the day he was told that he was the God of Destruction, Adrien was hesitant at first, but with the support of Marinette, he learned to take great pride with the gift that the universe bestowed him. And through the years of their young age, Adrien gradually learned the effects of being a god of destruction, especially when destruction took the form of a cat.

When he and Marinette first learned about their abilities and roles, Plagg warned him that the more he grew, trained, his body would absorb traits and tendencies from the spirit animal, or in his case, Plagg.

Plagg had told him about traits like cuddling, petting, purring, possessive and protective, heck even flexible. What he didn't expect from being a literal cat god of destruction was the tendency of feeling a lack of contact from your special someone would become such a craving.

Don't get him wrong, he loves the pampering, the cuddling, and all the other traits and tendencies of being a cat god when he can use it and get his other half to join in. Cause how could he not use those as advantages when you can snuggle with your beloved.

However, the urgent feeling of needing his princess's touch was maddening.

"Plagg, what's going on! This craving is getting unbearable."

Plagg looked over at his chosen from the boy's desk. The kwami's hands full with a piece of camembert.

"Kid, relax. It's natural. Now that you're getting older, new tendencies are sprouting. The sudden urge of needing your lady is natural. Especially for us two cats."

"A new tendency! How many am I going to have?!"

The kwami grumbled. Why couldn't he have one night to enjoy the mortals greatest creation of camembert?

"Listen, kid. As much as I would love to talk about this with you, I really don't care right now. So all I'm gonna say is that if you want these cravings to decease, then all you need is your lady's touch. Got it." Plagg took a bite from his camembert. "Besides, the craving will lessen during the next year or two."

"So, my body is needing my lady's magical touch. That's not hard to take care of. We'll head over to her place right now!"

"W-wait! I don't mea-"

"Claws out!"

With Plagg's shriek, he was sucked into Adrien's ring as their bond took over and he transformed into Chat Noir.

"Off to find my princess."

With leap through his window, Chat Noir took off on all four and headed to his lady's home.

In a quick run across half of their realm, Chat landed on the side balcony of Marinette's bedroom. Looking through the side window, he found his lady sitting on her bed working on what he assumed was a project of hers. Tikki was sleeping on one of shelves beside her bed.

Smiling at seeing his beloved, Chat opened the window and took off in a run on all four towards her bed across the room.

Seeing movement before her, Marinette looked up to see Chat pounce up and tackle her into the bed. Her shriek echoing from the impact.

"Chat! What the hell?!"

"Forgive me, love. But my bond with Plagg has created another tendency. I am in urgent need of your magical touch, purrlease. It can only be cured from the love of my eternal life."

Marinette groaned as she dropped her head against the pillows.

"Damn cats and their need for touch."

"I love you."

"Not sure I can say the same at the moment."

"Hey!"


	11. Chapter 11

**1Day#13: Nightmares** **215 years old**

She doesn't know how it happened. She couldn't even recall how the situation turned to this. Marinette could have sworn everything was peaceful and bright.

She remembered her and Adrien walked along the many pathways of the realm and enjoying the small date together. The clouds around the realm coated in a hue of blues, pinks, and oranges from the sun casted in the distance.

The next thing she knew was that the colorful clouds suddenly mixed with the haunting of cold greys as the realm blended to darkness. It appeared like the skies were amongst their own battle of color against grey.

When she reached for Adrien as comfort her hand met thin air. Turning beside her she found her beloved gone.

"Adrien?" Her voice whispered in confusion.

The silence around her was ominous when a bomb of sound echoed throughout the realm. Chaos everywhere as screams of her people roared through the skies as battles raged throughout around her.

"Adrien?!"

He was right beside her! Where could he have gone?!

Hearing more screams, Marinette took off in a sprint down the section she was in, in search for Adrien.

Trying to block out the noise, Marinette managed a few feet down the cobblestone road when she screamed.

A few feet in front of her laid her boyfriend coated in blood and unmoving.

"Chat!"

Hearing a whimper and sob, Tikki woke startled and glanced over at her chosen to find her shaking in her sleep. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as fear took over her chosen's face. But what scared Tikki most was the small hovering black mist over Marinette's head.

Tikki gasped as she flew beside her chosen, glaring at the mist.

"Shoo, shoo. Get away from her!"

Throwing any positive energy towards the mist was ineffective as Marinette's shaking grew. She knew only one person could chase the darkness away.

Leaving her chosen behind, Tikki sped through the sky towards Adrien's house. She knew Adrien could chase it away as Chat, and she wanted her chosen safe from the dreaded darkness.

Reaching the small distance to the Agreste home, Tikki phased through the window and bounded towards a sleeping Adrien.

"Adrien!"

Adrien stirred from the high pitched voice. Hearing his name shouted again he opened his eyes and leaned up.

His vision blurring at first, he gained his surrounding to see Tikki hovering in front of him with worry.

"Tikki?"

"Adrien, I need your help. Marinette needs help!"

That woke Adrien up as his heart started to beat frantically.

"What's wrong? What happened?!"

"She's being hurt. Darkness entered her room and is hurting her in her sleep."

Without another word, Adrien called his transformation and ran out the window towards Marinette's home, Tikki following right behind him.

In a short time, Chat rushed through the side window and entered Marinette's room. Instantly he could feel a change in the atmosphere. Quickly and fearful, Chat glanced over at Marinette's bed to indeed find a darken mist hovering over Marinette's head. Her whimpers and sobs cutting straight to his chest as his heart torn from the sight.

Glancing back at the mist, a growl roared from his throat as he rushed towards his lady.

"Get away from her!" He snarled, pupils thin as he ran forward, throwing himself between the mist and Marinette.

The mist quickly darted away as Chat's gaze followed, another growl escaping. After a second, the mist darted out through the window and disappeared into the night sky.

Hearing whimper, Chat turned to his lady and leaned towards her.

"Princess? Marinette?"

Opening her eyes, Chat could see Marinette's tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

"Chat?" Her voice was small as she looked at him.

"I'm here, love."

She launched herself at him and embraced him tightly, his own arms embracing her small body tightly as he held her close. Her head laying against his shoulder as she sobbed.

"You were hurt. You were bleeding and it wouldn't stop. I couldn't get it to stop!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay princess. I'm here and safe. We're safe. You were having a nightmare."

"Don't go, please. Stay with me." She sniffed and took a deep breath, trying to calm down her heart.

"I wouldn't ever leave. Not ever again."

After tonight, Chat decided he will no longer leave Marinette alone at night. Whatever it was not only frightened her, but him as well. He didn't know what it was, but he wouldn't let it hurt Marinette again. Never let her experience pain such as that.

Refusing to leave, Chat pulled Marinette back down on the bed and both got comfortable. Giving off purrs, he ran a hand down his lady's back to sooth her to sleep. Thankfully it didn't take long to get her back to sleep and Chat was grateful for it.

Whatever happened tonight scared him. More for Marinette. From now on, he vowed to chase the darkness and he will be ready if it dares make their presence known to his lady again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Gosh I have been horrible updating this everyday. This should have been done like a month ago. Here is a four chapter update for you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this everyday like I'm suppose too. But the life of an animator is hectic XD  
Enjoy the four chapter update!** **Day#14: I Told You That It Was A Bad Idea**

"Minou, I don't think you should be doing that!"

"I'm going to it back for you and I'm not leaving until I get it back!"

They were heading back from a day at one of the majestic gardens so Marinette could find some inspirations for some new designs. Which Adrien didn't complain. He got to enjoy a nice bathe in the bright sun and soak up the warmth.

Halfway through their day, Adrien surprised Marinette with a gift and gave her custom made silver necklace that he commissioned one of the gods for his lady. It was one of his favorite things to do to spoil his princess. Even if she fussed about him getting gifts for her.

And knowing his lady, she still took his gifts and cherished them.

Though it was when they were heading home and Marinette was acknowledging the handcrafted piece and engravings on the locket piece, a winged spirit swooped down at the shining new material and flew off with it.

Without a plan, Adrien transformed into Chat and chased after the spirit, Marinette following close behind. And in seconds, she found Chat on top a roof glaring at the spirit as the spirit hovered in front of him, facing the cat god.

"Chaton, you should really stop moving forward. It's a bad idea."

Ignoring his lady's shouts, Chat continued to crawl on all four towards the spirit, his eyes refusing to leave.

The spirit itself continued to stand their ground and hovered back, the cat god keeping the few feet distance between them.

With the spirit pausing and looking at the god, Chat growled and pounced at the spirit.

Quick as a flea, the spirit darted out of Chat's grasp as the god found himself falling off the roof and landing in the bushes below.

Walking up to her boyfriend, she watched as Chat groaned from the impact.

"I told you that was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen."

The spirit hovered beside the two gods and giggled at the cat god. Chat himself snapped his head up and growled at the spirit, making the little thing dash off with the necklace. Jumping out of the bush Chat took off again after the spirit; Marinette watching her cat on the hunt.

"Here we go again," taking off and chasing after the two, Tikki following close behind and giggling at the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**1Day#16: Petting, Nuzzling, Cuddling & #17: Heartbeat**

Another end of the day when night overtook the realm as Nocus, the god of night for his realm, soared the skies on his large pet owl, bringing the stars awake. The coolness of the night breezing through the realm as the spirits become more lively and roam throughout the heaven that was their home. Cleaning the grounds and clouds for a new a day.

Like he promised himself and devoted said promise, Adrien was currently huddled in Marinette's bedroom. His body leaning up slightly against the pillows as he held Marinette in an embrace against his chest.

True to his word, he had been spending the nights with his lady since that night of the nightmare. Even to this day he had yet to figure out what the mist was and what it's intentions were on Marinette. He wondered if there were others that endured what she went through.

Since he decided staying with her every night, he had yet to come across another incident of the mysteries mist entering her room, and hopefully never again.

It had been a long day as the two of them spend the day doing their training and other duties scheduled for them that the both of them felt pretty exhausted after.

So there they laid in her bedroom on the large sized bed, Adrien holding her close as she slept.

Feeling her rustle and move from discomfort, Adrien called for his transformation for Chat. The shift in attire caused Marinette to shift and snuggle closer. Craving the added warmth of his body and laid her head on top of his chest.

Chat's heartbeat picked up slightly, but soothed out as he felt his beloved rest into a eased pose. He looked down at her and admired the view of his lady as she slept. The glow of her midnight hair as the moon filtered into the bedroom through the window, to the lovely sight of her parted lips. Even when they grew up together since birth, the sight of Marinette never ceased to amaze him. He swore he could bask in her presence every minute of the day.

Maybe soon that dream will become true as their training and final year approaches.

"Your heartbeat is beautiful." He heard the soft whisper of his lady.

Looking down, Chat still saw his lady resting against his chest, eyes closed as he watched over her.

"Is that so?"

She nodded her head, teh contact and movement sending his pulse faster.

"It reminds me that you're here with me. Most importantly, when I hear your heartbeat, it makes me feel safe knowing you're here. It makes me feel grateful that the universe gave me you."

"Agreed, my princess." He grazes his fingers through her hair, a petting motion midway through. "You should get back to sleep, my lady. It's been a long day."

She hums her responds as she slowly drifts back to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat. He carefully leans up and places a kiss above her head.

Lying back down, Chat rested his head atop the pillows. His enhanced hearing picking up his lady's heartbeat as the rhythm of her heart lulls him to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**1Day#18: Umbrella (Adrinette)** **216 years old**

It was a beautiful day for the realm.

It became one of the days where a few of the weather gods and goddesses met up together and created a special event by displaying a wondrous rain shower show. Colors filling the sky as rain became a spectacle that mere mortals would wish to see. The Dance of Harmony.

The gods and goddesses of the their realm gathered near the open area near the dome where the event would take place. Not even a surprise to the realm when some gods and goddesses from the Middle Eastern realm or Northern realm arrived to gaze at the yearly event.

As for Adrien and Marinette, the two typically don't mind the large crowds. Mingling and greetings their neighboring realms and friends; however, today, Adrien and Marinette wanted to take the opportunity this year to enjoy the even privately. Just the two of them enjoying I special event while snuggling close to one another.

And what better way to view the magnificent event than to watch from a high point?

For keeping their distance away from the large crowd, Adrien and Marinette took to the a small section of rock walls and found a flat surface to sit and watch. Dragging some sections of clouds nearby, Marinette and Adrien made a makeshift pillow of clouds to sit in comfort while watching the event.

In moments, the crowd cheered as the members partaking the event gathered in the center, hovering above the crowd as the group began initiating their dance and maneuvering the clouds with them.

Soon, rain began pouring throughout the realm as the crowd cheered louder as colors began casting and glistening like glass getting hit by rays of the sun in the rain drops.

Feeling the rain pouring on them, Marinette casted a creation spell and manifested an invisible umbrella, casting the object above them. The two young gods watched as the raindrops hit the umbrella while the two and their kwamis could gaze and still watch the event unfold before them. The moment together, even with their kwamis beside them was perfect.

As the two young gods watched the rain dance, a slow breeze lingered and wisped past them slowly, circling around them. A coldness venting off the breeze.

A chill shooting through them as the hairs on the back of their neck stood on end.

" _Creation."_ A deep, gravelly voice pierced through their thoughts. " _Destruction."_

The two young gods and their kwamis turned around to look behind them and saw a sight that Adrien and Marinette never once had witnessed. Before them, what looked like a vortex spiraling along the surface section of some clouds, darkened to black and grey. Thunder roared as the two could feel the vibrations through their bodies.

Purple lightning etched through the vortex, the static atmosphere spreading through the section they were in. And as the lightning became sporadic, Adrien and Marinette watched in shock as creature of darkness, nothing like they've ever seen before crawled through the vortex. The surface of the monster black and mist like, jagged spikes grazing the back with teeth glinting from the rain show behind them. Covered in bright purple spirals along the body like battle scars, the piercing purple eyes found them as it stood still.

Adrien and Marinette stood stiff in their spot as the beast focused on them, the umbrella still hovered over them from the rain as they stared back. Then heard the voice again in their head.

" _Found you."_


	15. Chapter 15

**1Day#20: I Thought I Lost You**

Adrien and Marinette didn't know what to think as they stared at the unknown creature.

"What do you want?" Marinette's voice broke through the silence.

The creature stared at them as it relaxed it's stance.

" _Both of you. My master desires you two."_

"Why?" She continued, seeking anything useful for this creature being here.

" _Reasons."_ The beast echoed to them. " _Not my place to ask. Though you will either come without a fight or I will drag you there even if I must harm you."_

At that, Adrien wrapped his hand around Marinette's wrist as he positioned himself in front of her. A deep growl emitting from his throat and through clenched teeth.

" _So it is decided."_ The beast screeched as it echoed through the skies and charged at the two gods.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted, Plagg speeding into his chosen's ring as Adrien's Chat Noir attire overtook him; armor covering his shoulders and wrists from his usual attire. Feeling the transformation complete, Chat took off towards the beast as a roar ripped from him. His sole purpose at the moment to protect his lady.

"Adrien, don't!" Marinette shouted at Chat as she watched her boyfriend launch himself at the unknown creature.

She was terrified. Nothing about this situation helped and the thought of Chat fighting this beast of unknown ability frightened her.

"Tikki, we need to help! Spots on!" With her words, Tikki flew into her chosen's earrings and transformed her into her Ladybug attire. And like Plagg did for Adrien, Tikki gave armored shoulder plates and wrist gauntlets to her suit.

With the transformation completed, Ladybug dashed towards her cat and the beast. And like she feared, the beast was strong compared to them. Neither of them knew what they were fighting against and it proved that they were inexperienced.

As Chat dashed to the right side of the beast, the creature took the chance and focused on Ladybug. With a swift swipe of it's left claws, it contacted with Ladybug as she was launched into a nearby graveled road.

Anger filled Chat as he watched his beloved tossed like a weightless rag, the urge to make this beast crumble furthered.

However, as if predicted, Chat's distraction was exactly what the creature needed.

With claws barred, he attacked, the sounds of Chat's screams echoing through the area. The same screams that caught Ladybug's attention as she whipped her head around to find Chat's shoulder between the jaws of the creature.

"Chat!" She screamed in fear as she watched her other half call his cataclysm and grip the creature's arm, scorching the skin. The contact caused the creature to release Chat between it's jaws as it screeched from the burning sensation.

A swipe of claws across Chat's chest, the creature threw cat god across where Ladybug stood as she watched helplessly as Chat collided into building beside her. His body dropped to the graveled road, unmoving.

The sight of his bloody body brought memories of the nightmare back to the forefront of her mind as she ran towards his body, screaming in fear.

Dropping to her knees, she looked over his body as she cradled his face. "Minou. Please be okay. Please."

His unresponsive body making no movement as she heard vibrations behind her.

Turning around, Ladybug manifested a bow and arrows as she took a stance at the approaching creature coming towards them. Without hesitation and anger filled eyes, Ladybug launched her first arrow as it made contact with the creature's chest. A screech echoing out as Ladybug launched two more glowing arrows.

The creature snarled as it bared its teeth and started charging at towards them.

As she prepared for the worst, Ladybug watched as a large fox and arctic owl swooped over the building above her and launched themselves at the creature. A very familiar fox and owl. Her father and Adrien's. And in mere seconds, a group of other gods and goddesses dashed over the building and ran to aid her father and Gabriel.

With the treat being handled with professional gods and goddesses, Ladybug returned her attention to her beloved.

Taking in his bloody body was not helping her nerves as the plague of her nightmare started haunting her.

" _Marinette."_ She heard Tikki's voice through the bond. " _I'm going to tell you of a spell that will help heal him until we can get him to Master Fu."_

"We can help him?" Her voice was small as tears streamed down her face.

" _Yes, but I need you to be strong, okay? I need you to speak it with strength."_

"Okay."

" _Say, Miraculous Ladybug. Your hand will glow and then you can hover it over his wounds. They'll heal up most of the way until we can get him proper care."_

"Thank you, Tikki." Clearing her throat, Ladybug called in a small voice but filled with strength, "Miraculous Ladybug."

True to Tikki's words, her hands glowed a bright pink and she quickly hovered over Chat's body as his wounds slowly stitched themselves, but only partial. Though enough to prevent further deep bleeding.

As the glow disappeared, Chat opened his eyes, half lidded as he looked up at his lady.

"Mari." His voice soft and full of exhaustion.

Tears breaking again, Ladybug fell atop Chat and embraced him as she laid her head against his shoulder. Her crying turning to sobs.

"I thought I lost you."

She felt his arms wrap around her form as he held her close. "You'd never lose me, My Lady."

She knew he was right. You couldn't truly kill a god or goddess, but the thought of losing him still scared her.

"Why would you do that?"

"To protect you. I'll always protect you."

She dug her head deeper against his chest as her sobs became silent.

"Please be more careful. It hurts to see you injured."

"I can't guarantee, love. But I will try, for you."

"That's all I ask."


	16. Chapter 16

**1Day#22: Mari and Plagg**

As her father, Gabriel, and few other gods took care of the intruder of the realm, Marinette helped Adrien back to his home, helping him into his room towards the bed.

It wasn't surprising for Marinette and Adrien to find Master Fu patiently waiting at Adrien's desk when the couple reached his bed.

Carefully and slowly, Marinette helped Chat onto his bed when Plagg released the transformation and floated to the desk by Master Fu.

The older god took some ointment and spread some around Plagg's body. The two other gods concluding the cream to have healing attributes. After Plagg was taken care of, Master Fu walked over to Adrien as the old god took the same ointment and spread the cream on Adrien's gashes along the arm and chest. Mumbling a chant and finishing his treatment with wrapping bandages around the wounds.

"That should do. Rest now, you've earned it. You did well today, Adrien."

With that, Master Fu picked up his belongings and gave Marinette a smile before exiting the young man's room. And taking the older god's words, Adrien gave his lady a quick smile before falling to unconsciousness from the exhaustion earlier.

As the room fell silent, Marinette took a seat beside her partner and guided her hand through his blond locks, emitting a purr from the boy's chest.

"Plagg?" Marinette called out, soft, almost like a whisper, but the little kwami heard nonetheless and floated towards the girl.

He floated down to her lap, laying down as he looked up at her, "Yes, princess?"

Her other hand came to him and began rubbing along his head, bringing out small purrs from the little creature's body.

"Why does Adrien always have to jump in and take the hits? Why did he do that? I was so scared."

"He's a cat, Marinette. We cats are protective and will do anything to protect the one we love."

"Even at the risk of mass injury?"

"He loves you to the earth below and back up, kid. He'd do anything for you if it meant your safety."

"I know and I love him for that. He just worries me." She gave a small chuckle as a small smile formed. Then another thought came forward.

"Can I ask you another, question?"

"Of course."

"I know Fu and the others won't tell us anything, but is there anything that you can share and tell us?"

She felt the little god curl in her lap. "I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you, but at the same time, I do think you and Adrien should've been told and made aware since you were twelve when you and him started your trainings." He gave a purr when he felt Marinette scratch behind his ear. "I will not tell you everything, but I will share this with you and once my kit wakes, you can relay the information." She could her the little god take a deep breath as she waited patiently.

"What you and Adrien fought was a corruption that many gods have spent millennium guarding and containing. I will not tell you who, but know what you two fought was once an innocent spirit of being corrupted by an ancient darkness. A darkness that could very well bring the earth we protect below to fall back to their old ways. This master that the creature fought for is a dangerous being. We're just lucky that you and Adrien were enough trained to hold your own."

"Is this being trying to escape?" She didn't want to know the answer, but wanted to know and ease the constant antsiness of questions jumping through her head.

"Yes."

There was no sugar coating it and Marinette could tell from how Plagg said it. Whatever this being was they were powerful.

"Can it be contained or stopped?"

"Yes."

"How can it be controlled?"

"You and Adrien. The gods and kwami together may be powerful, but it is only you, Adrien, Tikki, and I who are powerful enough to keep this darkness from spreading."

"Is that why it wants us?" She felt scared. She wasn't sure how to feel, but part of it was the thought about her and Adrien being left in the dark.

"Yes."

Holding back her emotions and breathing steadily, Marinette knew this was not the time nor place to freak out or overthink this situation. It wouldn't do her any good to let her mind wonder when she was trained to focus on the now and not let stress overtake the body. If she and Adrien were the only ones who could defeat this being, then that was what her and Adrien would do. Together.

"Thank you, Plagg."

"Of course, Princess."


	17. Chapter 17

**1Day#23: Cat Chat Noir**

Sitting in the balcony outside her bedroom, Marinette sits and leans against her chias as she focused on her sketches using the home of her realm as inspiration for designs.

Working on a new design for her and Adrien, she wanted to focus on a few couple pieces that showed off their uniqueness and colors that she felt represented them both. She particularly wanted to create some nice wear for her boyfriend with tones of blacks and greys with hints of green that matched his eyes. Adrien in those colors always brought a spark to her.

As she worked diligently on her sketches, she heard her name shouted from the distance.

"Mari!"

Looking up from her sketch, Marinette glanced over to her right to see a black cat running on the rooftops towards her.

Landing on her balcony, the black cat hopped into her lap as his head nuzzled her lower jaw. Leaning back, the black cat looked into her eyes as Marinette took in the cat. His fur was soft to the touch like silk and perfectly groomed. But what startled her at first was watching his muzzle move as it spoke.

"My lady!"

"Chaton?!" She blinked as she took in the black cat that was apparently her boyfriend.

"I did it! I successfully transformed into my black cat form!"

She smiled as she took in the information and the excited, smiling cat in her lap. Glad to see that her boyfriend and successfully transformed, Marinette scooped up her cat boyfriend and embraced him in her arms. Hugging him against her chest as the contact brought on a purr from Chat Noir.

"I'm so proud of you, minou."

"Yea, yea, so the kit finally nailed his transformation."

The couple released their cuddle and looked up to see Plagg floating forward as he landed on the railing of the balcony in front of the two gods. Well, one god and cat god.

"You're just jealous." Adrien gloated as he smirked at Plagg.

"Jealous?!" Plagg scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at his chosen. "I am not jealous of you."

"Paw-lease. You can't handle that my lady loves the cat me and is cuddling me than you."

"You are asking for it, kid!"

"You'll have to _cat_ -ch me first!" Chat giggled, jumping out with an excited yowl as he took off on the rooftops.

"Get back here, Adrien!" Plagg yelled as he darted off in a chase after his chosen.

At the lost of her fluffy boyfriend, Marinette stood and ran to the edge of her balcony railing. "Minou! Get back here so I can cuddle you!"

She watched as her boyfriend and Plagg ran across the rooftops. The freedom bouncing off her beloved was heartwarming and seeing Plagg irritated was amusing. She wanted to join.

"Want to go after them, Marinette?"

The girl looked over to see Tikki float beside her, an amused smile on her face.

"You bet, Tikki! Spots on!"

She took off to join in the fun and capture her cat of a boyfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

**1Day#25: Sneaking Out (Adrinette)**

It was a calming, silent night.

Marinette turned in for the night after working a few hours straight on one of her designs for her and Adrien. Since the start of her project, the vision that she sought when sketching out the designs seemed further away until the fabrics being stitched brought out the vision she imagined days ago.

Once her fingers started to numb and wrists began to ache, she decided to stop for the evening only to find the realm beyond the early evening and far into the late night.

Now cozied under the silk and finest bedding that fit the gods, Marinette hummed in bliss as she embraced the sleep that currently overtook her. Unfortunately, her current mission of sleep became interrupted by the sound of knocking.

Hoping in was just a random act of her unconsciousness, she decided to ignore it as she continued to enjoy the wonders of slumber.

However, the knocking continued until Marinette finally gave in and slowly opened her eyes. Blinking the sleep away when she heard another set of knocks coming across the room from her bed.

Standing up, Marinette walked towards her balcony doors and pulled back the curtains to find none other than her boyfriend, Adrien. Waving and smiling at her, no form of guilt on his face for waking her up.

Rolling her eyes, but not hiding her smile, she opened her balcony door and greeted her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here this late at night, Adrien? Surely you'd be tired at this time of night, no?"

He gave her a warming smile as he replied, "I would, but I have something very important that I'd like to show you."

"It can't wait til morning?"

"As much as I'm sure it could, it wouldn't be as special if I didn't do what I have planned which takes place during the night. So, what do you say, my princess?"

"So you're asking me to sneak out with you?"

"Yes, but for a worthy cause and one you will not regret, I promise?"

He shot her with his kitten eyes as they stared at her with full force. How he could give such a stare and make it effective was beyond her. Though she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't any bit curious.

"Alright, minou." Shouting for Tikki, the kwami snuggled within her night wear as she followed Adrien down her balcony and in the arms of her awaiting boyfriend.

"Okay, Adrien, where to?"

"It's a surprise, my lady."

Without another word, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand, intertwining their fingers as he lead her to a secret rendezvous with a special surprise for the special person in his immortal life.


	19. Chapter 19

1 **Day#26: Midnight Serenade**

 **16 Years Old**

To her surprise, the special rendezvous that Adrien had planned was a little further than she expected. Though, it was a beautiful and breathtaking sight that see had ever seen.

No don't get her wrong, she's seen some pretty amazing and beautiful things. But to see an extravagant and romantic set up done by the love of her life felt more special than anything done by another or natural.

For the guarded location that he took her to, the couple came upon a hidden garden located near the end of one of the five sections of their realm. To say in simple terms, it ended up requiring Adrien to transform into Chat Noir and carry Marinette in his arms as he made a speedy run across the third inner circle of the realm to reach the destination.

The garden that they stood in had the fifteen foot bush walls neatly trimmed to perfection, not a leaf out of place, roses or red and white, and her favorite, pink, fully bloomed as they scattered along the four walls that surrounded them. In the center, Marinette saw a large blossom tree, fireflies glistening within the leaves as they sparkled against the darken skies. Blossoms fully bloomed in different areas, the sweet smell filling the air. Vines hung low as small white flowers bloomed and glowed brightly like a small flame as it lit the small area.

Below, settled near the base of the tree, stood a polished wooden piano, set up and ready to play as Chat took hold of her hands and walked Marinette towards the piano seat.

Sitting down, she watched as Chat took the other side and began playing lovely tunes from the instrument as both swayed and were lulled to the soothing notes.

Song after song, Adrien played songs he wrote for his beloved under the stars as Marinette clasp her hands over her chest in bliss listening to the magic that stood before her.

What felt like hours was a simple thirty minute mini concert for one as Chat ended his final piece as the she listened to the final note played. Listening to the beautiful tune fade Marinette took a deep breath as she let herself embrace the gift that Chat had given her.

"That was wonderful, thank you, minou."

"Anything for you, my princess."

She leant forward and placed her lips against his for a lovers kiss. "Thank you. I assume this was the special surprise you snuck me out for?"

"Partially."

Chat rotated until he and Marinette was looking at each other and took her hands in his.

"My lady, the songs that I played for you could never come close to how much my heart beats for you and how much love flows through me when I get to spend every moment with you." She felt him tighten his grip as tears pulled to the surface of her eyes as she continued to gaze into his. His own glistening with unshed tears. "Since our birth, the universe had blessed this unlucky cat with an amazing, wonderful, and headstrong lady that was willing to give her heart to me. You became my best friend, someone who would listen when I feel down, and you became the love of my life that I can share and spoil," Chat rubbed his nose with hers as it brought out a watery chuckle from his beloved, "and became the one that always stood and still stands beside me."

Chat looked behind Marinette, "Tikki?"

Marinette looks over her shoulder to see her kwami float over holding a small golden box. Letting go of her hands, Chat took the box as Tikki floated and landed on the piano keys beside them.

Turning back to his lady, Chat gave her a nervous smile and held her gaze as he opened the golden box. He watched as Marinette glanced down and her hands flew to cover mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"My lady, my Marinette. Would you continue to bless this unlucky cat and become my lady forever as my bride?"

Without hesitation, Marinette jumped forward beside him and wrapped her arms around him as she chanted yes in his shoulder. Chat embraced his lady in his arms as he held her close. Relief and bliss flowing through his body as both their hearts beat joyfully.

Pushing her head away from his shoulder, Marinette says "Yes," and gives her now fiance a deep kiss as Chat graciously and without hesitation in return.

Breaking the kiss, Chat removes the silver band and places it on Marinette's left ring finger. The diamonds gifted from their parents sparkling against the stars and fireflies.

She looks back at her fiance's loving spring green eyes as her own glisten with new tears.

"Thank you, for making this night special, minou."

"No, my love, my lady, thank you."

And he sealed it with another kiss.

A/N: I decided not to do Day 27: Sin. Figured you have Heavenly Love for that ;3 


End file.
